


Of flirting, flirting and fighting

by Rsjessen



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Courfeyrac is kinda skanky, F/M, Flirting, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, M/M, cynical grantaire is cynical, enjolras is a prude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsjessen/pseuds/Rsjessen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac likes to walk around naked in the apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of flirting, flirting and fighting

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of notes and short-stories on each character, which I'll try and in-cooperate into the chapters. I've been writing none-stop of days now, and I have way too many word-documents filled with snippets that are set in this universe. Maybe someday I'll upload those of them that don't end up being part of the proper chapters. But, for now, enjoy chapter 2!

Courfeyrac likes to walk around naked in the apartment. Enjolras and Combeferre had gotten quite used to seeing him walk around with his privates all out, by now. All they ever asked of him was that he didn't actually sit down anywhere while naked, which he didn't.

Not as long as they were at home to see it, at least.

Every day since he started uni, which was almost a year ago now, Courfeyrac would come into Le Musain and order a cup of iced coffee with whipped cream and caramel.

And every day, no matter who was standing behind the counter, he would flirt shamelessly with the barista in hope of getting free stuff, free sex or perhaps just some fun to spice up his day.

Eponine (Courfeyrac had made quite a show of getting to know the two barista's names, because he was good at flirting and good with people, and he knew how much it mattered that you noticed things like that), would scoff and roll her eyes at him and sometimes, after a while of him doing it, she would even charge him a little extra for the coffee, which he would pay because – fair enough – he did come in to bother them every day, and while it was harmless he could tell it annoyed her to a point, not that it had ever stopped him.

Grantaire would flirt back with a wicked glint in his eye and a teasing grin on his lips, and sometimes he would slip Courfeyrac a free biscuit or an extra squirt of caramel in his coffee, which almost made Courfeyrac scared that the barista perhaps thought that their flirting was a bit more serious than Courfeyrac did. Grantaire didn't, of course, and this was soon revealed when Courfeyrac saw him slip two cookies to a somewhat plain-looking girl who had batted her eyelashes and thrown her hair a bit more than what seemed necessary.

It seemed that the often gruff-looking male had taken it upon himself to make the customers feel good about themselves, this had almost made Courfeyrac's stomach flutter, if not for the fact that he honestly didn't want to do more with the other male than go and get a pint with him, Courfeyrac was certain that Grantaire was a laugh to be around, and then perhaps, if nobody else were available, bend him over a table and fuck him senseless, which wasn't really that different than how Courfeyrac felt about anybody else.

Perhaps after that they could still be friends, because it seemed like they could be awesome friends.

-

Enjolras didn't like the barista. Whenever he would join Courfeyrac at the café, and Grantaire would ease up on the flirting but never really stop, Enjolras would scoff into his black coffee (because of course he took it black and strong, what else could you expect from him?), and complain that it wasn't really the professional behavior he would expect from someone working in a café that otherwise had a very respectable reputation.  
Sometimes Grantaire would hear him, and in responds to the complaint he would simply grin and flirt even louder with the next customer, much to Enjolras' irritation.

-

It had been Courfeyrac's idea that they should have the meetings at the café. Their group had been expanding, a respectable seven members now, and the living-space in his, Enjolras' and Combeferre's shared flat was beginning to be a tight-fit. They had been looking for some off-campus place to meet for a while now, and it seemed to Courfeyrac that the most sensible place to meet would be Le Musain.

He had quickly sorted it all out with the 'madame', who had turned out to be Grantaire's aunt (not much of a surprise, they both shared the same wicked look and thick, black curls), and within a week it was officially the meeting place of Les Amis De L'ABC (Enjolras' had stubbornly insisted on the name, despite the fact that only he and Combeferre actually spoke and understood French. Curse his France kink), every Wednesday and Saturday at eight in the evening.

They commandeered the back part of the café, and whoever was working as a waiter kept them alive on a steady flow of chai-tea, for Joly and Jehan, coffee and beer, for the rest of the group, which all ended up being drafted on the group's bill, to be paid at the end of each month.

Sometimes, when the rest of the café was bare of customers, Grantaire and Eponine would sneak over and sit in on the meetings, both of them, for the most part, quiet as they listened to Enjolras speak and sipped their beers. (Courfeyrac had noticed that neither of them ever drank coffee at the meetings very often, mostly beer, but he suspected that he wouldn't want to drink coffee either, if he worked at a café and served it to hundreds of students every single day).

Once in a while Grantaire couldn't keep quiet though. Mostly when he was a few beers in - Combeferre had once wondered out loud after a meeting, whether L'ABC actually had to pay for the beers that the baristas drank - and was feeling particularly daring. Enjolras, who could never got used to being interrupted and especially not to be told that he was wrong, never reacted well, and more often than not, it ended up with the two of them yelling at each other, while the rest of the group either snuck out for a smoke, or huddled in the opposite corner, speaking in-between themselves in hope of drowning out the yelling.

They never could.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a beta, so if someone out there might be interested in helping me out, please PM. English is not my first language, so I could really use all the help I can get.


End file.
